3.1 Perks
In Drunken Dwarves 3.1, perks are mechanical benefits you can take upon character creation by spending stat points on them. You can take as many perks as you want, as long as you pay the price. All perks cost 2 points. Perks marked with an asterisk (*) can be taken multiple times. Darkvision You do not suffer the penalties of darkness. Drunken brawler Whenever you drink an alcoholic beverage (of a size appropriate to its strength), you regain HP equal to your Stamina, but take a -1 penalty to Dexterity, Agility and Intelligence. These effects last until you take a Long Rest. If you take multiple drinks, the penalties stack with themselves. If the size of the penalty is larger than your Stamina stat, you fall unconscious for 8 hours (which counts as a Long Rest). Dual wielding mastery When you take the Attack action with two light weapons, you can choose to make three attacks at a -4 penalty, instead of the regular two attacks at a -2 penalty. This means you make two attacks with one weapon, and one attack with the other. Elemental resistance* You are resistant (half damage) to one of the following elements: fire, frost, lightning, poison. When you take this perk, you can choose to also become vulnerable (1.5x damage) to one of the other elements, in which case the perk is free. You can take this perk multiple times, choosing a different element each time. Exploit weakness Once per turn, when you make an attack with advantage, you deal additional damage equal to your Intelligence on hit. This does not apply to spells or AOE attacks, and is not multiplied on a critical hit. Fast movement* Your Speed is increased by 10 metres. Heavy weapon mastery When you take the Attack action with a heavy weapon, you can choose to make a cleaving attack. When you do, you make two attacks against two different targets, each at a -2 penalty. Both targets must be declared before rolling, and you cannot move between making these two attacks. Light weapon mastery When a creature misses you with a melee attack, you can spend your Reaction to immediately make a single melee attack with a light weapon against that creature. You cannot make more than one attack at a time this way, even while dual-wielding. Limited flight You have either a set of wings or an innate magic that allows limited flight. You can move three-dimensionally during your turn, but if you end your turn in the air with nothing to hold you up, you fall. You also do not take damage from falling, no matter the distance. Martial arts Your unarmed attacks deal (Strength) damage. Additionally, when you take the Attack action while unarmed, you can choose to make three attacks at a -4 penalty, instead of the regular two attacks at a -2 penalty. Protector When a creature within 2 metres from you is targeted by an attack, you can spend your Reaction to impose Disadvantage on the attacker’s attack roll. This has no effect on AOE attacks, and you must be able to see the attacker. Ranged mastery Using a projectile weapon, you can make disarm and trip attempts at range, at a -2 penalty. These can only be used within the short range of your weapon. Additionally, when you take the Attack action with a projectile weapon and do not move that round, you can choose to make two attacks at a -2 penalty instead of a single attack. These techniques can be combined to make two disarm or trip attempts in one turn, at a total penalty of -4. Shield mastery While you are wielding a shield, you take only half damage from AOE attacks, or no damage if the attack roll misses. (AOE attacks normally deal half damage on miss.) Skirmisher Terrain features that would normally reduce your Speed (e.g. vegetation or uneven ground) do not affect you. Other effects reducing your Speed still work. Additionally, Reactive Attacks that you provoke by leaving an opponent’s melee range have Disadvantage. Category:All Category:3.1